


When you forget what happens after drinking, you forget what happens after drinking

by ember_alda



Series: Our encounters leave much to be desired [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_alda/pseuds/ember_alda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sake, sakura viewing, repression, and psychedelic dreams. With all this somehow Okita still manages to blow up Hijikata’s door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you forget what happens after drinking, you forget what happens after drinking

 

Despite the fact that Hijikata could drink several bottles of sake without losing too much cohesive thought, once he passed out the memories from before always seemed to be wiped clean. Waking up that morning after the flower viewing, the buttons on his shirt undone with his rumpled jacket thrown aside, pants unzipped, he couldn't remember anything that happened. He didn't even remember how he got back into the Shinsengumi headquarters.

Through the small holes punched in the paper of his door, soft rays of morning sun came in gently, flooding the walls of his room with a creamy butter glow. Sensitive, lazy eyes skimmed over the warm white sheets of his futon for clues, half-hooded in protest at the light. Hijikata closed his eyes smoothly, listening to the slow ticking rhythm of his heart as his mind winded back in strained effort to picture scenes from yesterday night. Yellow light washed over a calm, concentrating face, minutely relaxing as behind the cool darkness of his lids images flickered by and sputtered away in blurry montage. A flash of white and black, splashes of colors strewn into monotone- the quick, fleeting vision of waves in aqua...

It was gone.

Pushing the bedding in mild irritation, Hijikata sank back onto his sheets, normally sharp eyes closing of their own will this time. It was still too early, at least five or so, just after the sun rose. The soft call of sleep lured him back to its side, sinking him further and further into warm unconsciousness. The yielding cushion of his pillow was the last sensation he felt before drifting away into deep sleep.

 

\-------

 

The flash of white grew larger; a flicker of black and red beneath it ensconced his vision. Hijikata found himself staring at the rippling cloth of a silk kimono being pushed down, exposing the back of a sable shirt beneath, stark outlines of blood red jumping out at his eyes. The disembodied lights seemed muted, flashing brightly in some spots and dim in others, giving him only haphazard glimpses. Glints of silver threaded his vision, the soft, rumpled texture of white hair beneath his hands sudden and unexpected. Hijikata gets a clear view of calm, heated eyes from above and the sliding, hot feel of a sure hand smoothing up his side underneath the scratchy starch of his uniform shirt.

Through the thickness of the warm dream, he struggles to remember the man, the quiet stillness of the stranger's eyes prompting, but the warm glow of lights and the haze of a firm leg sliding against his own made the thought sink back, honey deep. The shimmer of the half stripped kimono catches his eyes in fascination as he clutches at the back of a loose black shirt under his fingers, ridges of a strong spine bumpy beneath his hand.

Dark eyes still cloaked in calm looked down on him, curiously serious, before another quick shift of cloth along skin brings the stranger's head to rest against his neck. The silver shine of unruly hair under spotted lights rippled as he felt moist, warm lips clasp his neck, a smooth tongue heating his skin in circular trails, body already feeling sticky with sweat. An odd feeling of consternation rises inside him, growing more and more as he is overwhelmed by blurs of textures and colors, taste and sensation. It vaguely upsets him that he doesn't know who this person is, and he doesn't know why.

A flash of roughened cotton flicks in view as the man tugs the tail of Hijikata's shirt aside. The pressure of a clothed leg against his thigh is overwhelming before lights playing over the smoothly muscled arm distract him. A deft hand touches his belt loop, tugging it down. Cooler air on his exposed chest is eased as he pulls at the red lined sleeves of the arms braced against the mats on either side of him. The body above crashes down on his, small tufts of hair tickling his nose and filling it with the odd scent of sakura blossoms, the stranger's chest warming Hijikata's skin as they pressed together in the humidity.

A sudden electric rise grows as he feels a callused hand slide underneath the black cloth of his pants. One quick glint of light on strangely serious eyes caught him again, as Hijikata stared directly at the face in front of him, mind clear and sure for once despite the fact that he was certain when he remembered who this was, he would freak. Just right then, it didn't seem to matter.

Acting on his own for once in the dream-memory, Hijikata raises one arm, wrapping his hand roughly into the silver white patch of hair, tugging down on soft strands as he sealed his lips firmly against the other's, unafraid. Dark eyes watched quietly accepting, the feel of the soft, damp lips opening against Hijikata, a small brush of a tongue against his mouth hot for a brief flash. He parted his lips against the other's, sliding his own tongue across to taste the roof of the moist mouth above, soft breaths passing shortly between them. Cool air pressed against the exposed flesh of his thigh, the smooth feel of white silk fluttering onto his leg as the discarded kimono crumpled to the side, the blue swirls patterned onto the sleeve burning brightly in the dotted light before pooling navy in shadow.

A flash of pale skin alerted him to the sweat dewed hand petting his belly through the cloth of his shirt, the tongue that had sleekly stroked his own dipped down to nip at his pulse. Glowing yellow lights spun and swerved dizzyingly as through the ruffled white hair blocking his vision, he felt a hot, slick hand rub firm against his cock, the sudden flood of internal heat making him tense.

Hijikata feels the languid stroke of a hand on his back, the roughness of his opened shirt playing against his skin as he's being soothed. Small movements of warm lips at his neck make him realize that the man is smiling against the hollow of his throat. He has no time to say anything about it though, as through slow strokes he looses his mild grip on vision. The muscles of his back clench tensely, hands clutching the soft scratch of the black sleeves wrapped in his fingers, the silver head at his throat lifting up to show a flash of intent, darkly hooded eyes. Each action now slowly traced and noted with rough fingers.

The darkening pupils above him suck him deep as through a violently gentle twist he comes, mottled lights burning his eyes as around him all color and movement shift and blur, the seizing burst of his muscles overwhelming every sense he has.

“G-”

\-------

A loud, tearing thwack jolts Hijikata out of deeply lidded sleep, but the huge ray of blinding sun coming from another hole in his paper door is what slaps him awake. He immediately recognizes the titanium arrow now imbedded next to him in his futon.

“Fucking hell Sougo, open the door first! Do you know how much it costs to repair that every week? Do you have no respect for other people’s privacy?!”

The huge crowd gathering in the halls of the Shinsengumi headquarters scattered as an extremely pissed, still hung-over Hijikata yelled from the wooden door frame, waving an unsheathed sword in one hand and a crossbow arrow in the other.

Okita was standing with his crossbow still aimed at the vice-captain’s wall, _with his eye mask still on_. A briefly hurt look crossed his face before speaking. “What? Toshi, I thought we were friends. Things like privacy are for perverts who look at pictures of young cosplayers on computers.”

Hijikata could not believe what was coming out of his mouth. The vein that had been throbbing in his forehead all through last night and ten sake bottles seemed like it wanted to erupt out of his forehead like Mt. Unzen. The blade of his katana punched through the empty space in the hole of the paper walls with each word he spoke.

“Is that what you think privacy is for? Mothers need privacy too. Only a mentally retarded child would watch their mother go to the bathroom! Do you want the Shinsengumi to go bankrupt from repair costs because you were a retarded child?”

Okita’s eyes narrowed, not that anyone could see them because he was _still wearing his eye mask_. “Hijikata, I will forgive you for insulting my mother since you are the one who is socially retarded. However, as a member of the Shinsengumi squad, I cannot condone this kind of behavior. You will have to be eliminated.”

The few brave members remaining in the hall taking bets fled at the sight of Hijikata’s eyes burning with furious anger, the points of his pupils dilated into nothing as if preparing to shoot laser beams from his eyes. “I didn’t insult your mother! The retarded one is you if you think you can take me down.”

Despite being visually impaired, Okita had spectacular aim as he switched out the crossbow for his usual rocket launcher. In the ensuing explosions and fighting, Kondou’s cheering and Yamazaki’s cowering, Hijikata had forgotten all about the dream that he had earlier this morning.

 

 **THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another 30 kisses challenge on LJ, for the theme "the space between dream and reality". I fully admit my smut skills are a zero, and even doing this much took a long time >_>


End file.
